This invention relates to vehicle seats.
From the prior art vehicle seats are known, which in addition to a conventional side gas bag, which in the case of activation extends on an outer side of the vehicle seat, include a gas bag (“far-side” gas bag) deploying on the side of the vehicle seat facing the vehicle interior. A far-side gas bag serves to protect the vehicle occupant sitting on the seat in the case of a collision on the more remote vehicle long side and in particular will limit a movement of the vehicle occupant towards this point of collision. A far-side gas bag is known for example from DE 10 2005 059 197 B4. As a far-side gas bag deploys in the region of the middle of the vehicle interior space, a support of the gas bag on the vehicle seat as stable as possible is required.